poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
All Dino Charged Up (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of All Dino Charged Up. One morning at Canterlot High, Pinkie Pie was excited. Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Today is the day we are going to our favorite field trip for the museum! Yahoo! Applejack: I'm guessin' the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. Fluttershy: This sounds very exciting. Spike: I'll bet Pinkie's excited about this. Starlight Glimmer: I'm sure she is, Spike. Twilight Sparkle: Let's pack our bags, Girls. It's time we be ready for Amber Beach. Altogether: Yeah! At the Ivan Ooze's Lair, Ivan has a great idea for a new Monster. Ivan Ooze: Leia, You and Vypra prepare the next resurrection ceremony while Jinxer makes the next beast. Leia: Yes, Father. Ivan Ooze: Jinxer, How's it coming? Jinxer: Soon, Master Ooze, I finished my own project. Ivan Ooze: Okay Then, Let's see him. And then, They've been viewed the Monster and called Reptillaooze. Ivan Ooze: Ahh, Just the Reptile I could use as a new pet. I've got just the job for ya. Reptillaooze: What is your bidding, Master? Ivan Ooze: Now that you put it this way. At that moment, Vypra, Leia and the dark magicians begin their next resurrecting spell. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn. Time for evil sources to return! And then, Goldar, Scorpina, Finster, Baboo, Squatt, Mordant, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Mesogog, Zeltrax, Sledge, Fury, Wrench, Poisandra, Curio, Snide, Singe and Lord Arcanon have been revived. Goldar: Hey, We're back! Scorpina: But how? Mesogog: It appears we have some new friends. Curio: Who're you two? Leia: I am Leia, And this is Vypra, Demon Princess. Vypra: Come, Ivan Ooze has plan for all of you. Meanwhile at the Sunny Bell, Yuri, Ken, Ribbon, Bongo and Tap misses their friends, Mary Bell and Vivian. Ken: (sighs) Big Sis, We wish Mary Bell will come back and have fun with us and we'll be together again. Yuri: I hope so, Ken, But there's nothing to do with us today. Bongo: We missed Vivian too, She's a bit bossy. Tap: And Mary Bell has probably missed us. Ribbon: (whimpers) One day at Canterlot High, Principal Celestia announced the students about the Field Trip. Principal Celestia: Students of Canterlot High, If anyone has their permission slip, Pass it on to one of the students next to you and give them to Vice Principal Luna. Ransik: And if either of you from Crystal Prep have your permission slip from parents or guardians, Give them all to Dean Cadance and we'll be on our way to Amber Beach soon. Starlight Glimmer: I can hardly wait. At Crystal Prep Academy, Ransik got a phone call. Ransik: Hello, Kendall, My students and I are just getting ready for our field trip to your museum tomorrow morning. Kendall Morgan: Ransik, We got trouble on Amber beach. Can you, Your Rangers and any of your supporters come meet us at the lab as soon as you can? Ransik: Of course, We'll be on our way this afternoon tomorrow. The next morning, They arrived at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. Twilight Sparkle: I don't believe it, The Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. Home base of the Dino Charge Rangers! Applejack: I can't imagine why. Rarity: My word, This is fabulous, If I do say so myself. Spike: (chuckles) Me too. Tyler Navarro: Hey, Guys. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Hi. Are you... (as Tyler covers her mouth) Tyler Navarro: Shhh... (looks left and right) How would you girls like a tour outside? Spike: But I thought.... Twilght Sparkle: (clears her throat and points her head at Tyler) Spike: Oh, I think I know what you mean. As no one was watching, Tyler led Twilight and her friends into the T-Rex head who's mouth contains a slide leads them right into the Dino Lab. Spike: That was fun! Twilight Sparkle: So, What's going on here. Tyler Navarro: Just thought I'd introduce you to my friends, The rest of my Ranger Team, And I've heard you've met the Mighty Morphin and the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: (realized) I knew it, Tyler Navarro, The Dino Charge Red Ranger. Then, Ransik, his alliance, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and the field trip students came with the rest of the Dino Charge Rangers along with the Mighty Morphin and Dino Thunder Rangers, Alpha 5, 6 and 7, Anton Mercer, Elsa, Keeper. Ransik: Twilight, We were beginning to think you all wouldn't make it. Dean Cadance: Good thing Tyler showed you the short cut. Twilight Sparkle: Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, Tommy, It's good to see you guys. Android Jason: Hey, Twilight. Zack Taylor: Good to see you gals again, Especially you, Spike. Billy Cranston: It's been a while. Trini Kwan: It sure was. Kimberly Ann Hart: Glad you all could make it. Android Tommy: Great to see you. Rarity: Long time no see, Conner, Ethan, Kira, Tommy, Katherine, Trent. Conner McKnight: Yes, Rarity, It's been a while since our final battle with Nightmare Moon. Ethan James: It's great to see you all again. Kira Ford: Glad you all could make it. Tommy Oliver: It's good to see you and your friends again, Twilight. Katherine Hillard: It's been a long time. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: But it's nice we're working together again. Sunset Shimmer: And look, It's the rest of the Dino Charge Rangers. Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, Tyler's father, James, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing and Heckyl. It's so good to see you guys at last. Tyler Navarro: Yep, The gang's all here. All eleven of us plus twelve. Chase Randall: G'day, Rarity. Rarity: Pleasure, I'm sure. Koda: We glad to meet you. Riley Griffin: What's up? Shelby Watkins: Nice to meet you all. Sir Ivan of Zandar: Greetings, Harmony Force Rangers. James Navarro: Glad you all could make it. Prince Phillip III: Welcome. Kendall Morgan: I've figured you would make it. Zenowing: It is good to meet you all again. Heckyl: Charmed. Twilight Sparkle: I don't believe it, Three groups of Power Rangers with Dinosaur Power. Keeper: (just as he appeared from mists) Hello, Harmony Force Rangers. Tyler Navarro: Meet Keeper, Our mentor. Keeper: It is good to finally meet you, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Spike and Starlight Glimmer. Twilight Sparkle: Great to meet you too, Keeper. I've heard how you and Kendall formed the Dino Charge Rangers from the start. Keeper: That is correct, We need your help. Kendall Morgan: Master Vile, Mesogog, Sledge, Snide, Lord Arcanon and their followers has returned. None of us know how they were brought back, But this is a whole new ball game. Ransik: Now, Let us show you something. Pinkie Pie: Like what? Soon, They bring the box and viewed them the 21 Dino crystals. Ransik: These are the Dino Crystals, They each contain great dinosaur power. Keeper: With each crystal has 21 colors and the dinosaur spirits, It'll make it's users very stronger then all the Dino Gems and Energems put together. Spike: Woah, No way! Android Jason: Yes way, Spike. What'd you think, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: They're amazing, I've never seen anything like it. Then, Aikko and Florida left for Sunny Bell. Soon, Florida and Aikko meets Yuri, Ken, Ribbon, Bongo and Tap. Florida: Hello, My friends. Bongo: Florida, Aikko! You're back! Yuri and Ken: Florida! I'm so glad you're here! Ribbon: (barks) Tap: Anyway, Where're Mary Bell and Vivian? Florida: They are from the Japan seaside house with the mermaid princess team. Aikko: And we're here to give you a photo that Jankenman took it. Yuri: (holds the photo) All: Wow. Ken: So why are we going, Florida? Florida: To meet with your friends, the Harmony Force Power Rangers. Bongo: Wow, I am happy. Yuri, Ken and Tap: Us too. Ribbon: (barks) Aikko: Let's go! At Ivan Ooze's Lair, Ivan makes a deal with Vile, Mesogog, Sledge and Arcanon. Ivan Ooze: Now, Let's cut to the chase. I want to make a deal with you big bads. Sledge: What do you have in mind, Ivan Ooze? Ivan Ooze: Simple, Really, We had a common enem such as the Power Rangers. Lord Arcanon: We're listening. Ivan Ooze: If we all work together, We'll crush the rangers into dust. What'd ya say? Master Vile: Very well, Ivan Ooze. I except Mosegog: I too am with you as well, Ivan. Sledge: Fine by me, Only in exchange for the energems. Lord Arcanon: We'd be delighted to join your alliance, Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: Now, We're talking. Now, Here's the plan. Back at Amber Beach, Twilight and her friends were keeping the Dino Crystals safe. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Girls. We better make sure the Dino Crystals remain in good hands. Sunset Shimmer: Got it. Suddenly, They were ambushed by Goldar and Fury. Goldar: Surprise! Android Jason: Goldar! Fury: Hand over the Dino Crystals! Spike: You'll have to get past us, Fury. Goldar: Fine by us! Just as Twilight and her friends fought, Reptillaooze appears in front of them. Reptillaooze: Peek-a-Boo! Reptillaooze quickly took down Twilight and her friends and took the Dino Crystals. Pinkie Pie: Oh no! Starlight Glimmer: They've got the Crystals! Goldar: Catcha later, Laddies! Spike: Come on, We can't let them get away that easily! Back at the lab, Everyone had a discussion about the Dinosaur Power within the Dino Crystals. Keeper: Each Dino Crystal contains great Dinosaur Power of it's Spirits. The Red has the Spirit of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, the Black of the Parasaurolophus, The Blue of the Stegosaurus, the Green of the Velociraptor, the Pink of the Triceratops, the Yellow of the Apatosaurus, the Gold of the Pterodactyl, the Cyan of the Ankylosaurus, the Gray of the Pachycephalosaurus, the Purple of the Plesiosaurus, the Silver of the Brachiosaurus, the Navy of the Spinosaurus, the Crimson of the Allosaurus, the Turquoise of the Stegoceratops, the Indigo of the Seismosaurus, the Lime of the Ammonite, the Orange of the Indominus Rex, the Vermilion of the Oviraptor, the Magenta of the Styracosaurus, the Orange Gold of the Deninonychus, And the Azure Dino Crystal of the Kentrosaurus Spirit. Dulcea: You're right, Keeper. Even the Red Dino Gem and Energem has the T-Rex Spirit, The Blue Dino Gem and Pink Energem with the Triceratops Spirit, The Yellow Dino Gem and Gold Energem with the Spirit of the Pterodactyl, The Black Dino Gem and Silver Energem with the Brachiosaurus Spirit and the Blue Energem and Crimson Dino Gem of the Stegosaurus Spirit. As long as the Power of Ancient Dinosaurs were combined, There's always a possibility for all of us to prevail over evil. Then, The Sunny Bell gang arrived with Aikko, Jankenman and Florida. Yuri: Wow, this place is amazing. Ken: Cool. Ribbon: (smiling) Bongo: Would ya look at that! Tap: It's so incredible. Kendall Morgan: What're these guys? Ransik: It's alright, Kendall. They're friends of ours, They came all this way from Sunny Bell. Jankenman: Yes. We've came here all this time. Yuri: Look, It's Vivian. Ken: And Mary Bell too! Vivian: Hello, Bongo, Tap. Mary Bell: Hi, Yuri, Ken, Ribbon. Did you miss us? Tap: We sure do. Then, Twiligt and her friends returned safely with the Dino Crystals. Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225